scryedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scheris Adjani
Scheris is the first Holy member seen in the series. She often works with Ryuho, if only to provide a mental balance, although it quickly becomes apparent that she has a crush on Ryuho. Although stated that she is an alter user in the first episode, she rarely uses her alter. Personality Scheris is very kind and considerate; a perfect foil to her partner Ryuho, whom she obivously has a crush on. Despite her cheeriness and laid-back attitude, she is serious about her duties as a HOLY member. Synopsis The first HOLY member seen in the series, she often works alongside Ryuho, if only to provide a mental balance to his excessive disdain for Native Alters, although it quickly becomes apparent that she has a crush on him. Scheris' devotion to Ryuho is explained near the end of the series. Years ago, when she was a Native Alter, she was rescued from certain death (held hostage by other hostile Inners) by Ryuho, an event that left her so moved to still be alive that she eventually joined HOLY alongside the one man who had granted her that second chance. This is recalled after she finds Ryuho laying dead after his battle with the Crystal embodiment in episode 23. Here she finally summons forth her full Alter to revive Ryuho, though she ends up sacrificing herself in the process. In the manga, Scheris can use her alter to heal and also can fuse herself with other Alter users to boost their powers. When doing so, she can control their bodies if they are unconscious, as seen when Ryuho was brought to the brink of death after protecting her from a blow from one of the Super Holy members. She can leave their bodies on her own will after fusing. She remains alive at the end, still by Ryuho's side. Alter Eternal Devote: Although it is stated that she is an Alter user in the first episode, she does not use her full Alter power until much later, nor is it hardly even explained beyond merely calling it "dangerous". A fairly unique "Alter" possessed by Scheris Adjani. "Eternal Devote" can manifest as two entirely different forms with different capabilities: the typical usage is that of an invisible effect on Scheris herself, which functions akin to an "alloy-type Alter" summoned by other users (such as Kazuma). Her alter has the ability to bypass physical barriers; its lowest form is somewhat similar to astral projection, and can deliver a shock wave of pain, or heal a person. At full power, the one-time resurrection feat caused "Eternal Devote" to manifest as a humanoid "familiar-type", standing several meters tall and being both colored and draped in bright pink, at the cost of her own life. In the manga, Scheris can use her alter to heal and also can fuse herself with other Alter users to boost their powers. When doing so, she can control their bodies if they are unconscious, as seen when Ryuho was brought to the brink of death after protecting her from a blow from one of the Super Holy members. She can leave their bodies on her own will after fusing. She remains alive at the end, still by Ryuho's side. When she uses it she become naked & sprouts angel wings from her back. Using this with s.CRY.ed allowed her & Ryuho to fuse to allow him to access Touryudan. Everlasting Betrayal: In the manga, while Scheris is brainwashed by T.T., her alter is changed. Instead of boosting alters, it instead weakens them & she absorbs them into herself, basically her alter amplification in reverse. Category:Characters Category:HOLY Category:Female Category:Characters Female Category:Alter Users